


Pale and Unpleasant

by Lunarlux



Series: To Bare Your Soul [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Phil Coulson is a Vampire, Phil has a sister, mentions of non con, vampire!Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn’t remember what it felt like to be human. She’s been twenty-five close to two hundred years, so it’s not exactly surprising.</p><p>(or the story where Phil Coulson was a vampire and had an older sister.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale and Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't happy with how it originally turned out so this is the newer version.

Alexandra set the empty wine glass down on the bar. She eyed Susan’s hand moving up on Bill’s thigh and rolled her eyes; they were never ashamed of their PDA, especially at the Dark Wood Bar.

Alex sighed and tried to ignore the deep, unsettling feeling of her hunger. It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to be out around people, but she needed to find her next victim before she goes feral and starts attacking people. She spotted the man she was looking for; he recently got out of jail for the rape of a young girl. He looked up and saw her staring at him, and flashed her a sly grin. She looked at him from under her lashes and smiled in return.

She pushed down the small fleeting feeling of guilt and looked down at the bar as the man walked towards her. He sat down on the stool next to her and whispered wetly in her ear, “Hey, gorgeous.”

Alex ran her foot up his calf and breathily said, “Hey there, handsome.” She ignored the bile running up her throat as he placed a hand on her upper thigh and started rubbing circles.

He waved down the bartender, Mark, and said, “How ‘bout we give this little lady a drink.”

“Scotch, please.” She said to Mark, who raised his eyebrow in return. She waved him off, and he set down her drink and walked to the other side of the bar. She grabbed the glass, drank the honey colored liquid, and smiled as it burned on the way down her throat.

The man chatted her up, the whole time without giving his name, and when he thought she wasn’t looking, he slip something in her drink. She drank it without complaint because there was no drug that would affect her ever again.  
Alex pretended to become looser, letting him drag her off into the wood behind the bar. It’s when he started undoing her pants that she stopped acting and grabbed his hands in her strong grip. He let out a yelp of pain as she slammed him into a tree, and crumpled in her grip. She covered his mouth as she sunk her teeth into his neck. The salty liquid poured into her mouth as she sucked relentlessly, and the bright feeling of ecstasy settled in the pit of her stomach.

When his body was finally sucked dry, Alex picked him up and walked to the hole she prepared two miles away. She strolled through the woods and finally got to the hastily made grave and dumped his lifeless body into it. She quickly covered his body; using the shovel she left there, and started the hike back to her apartment.

**  
Alex doesn’t remember what it felt like to be human. She’s been twenty-five close to two hundred years, so it’s not exactly surprising she doesn’t. Being a vampire is not as hard as the movies and books make it to be. She needs blood to survive, but she takes from the people who don’t deserve to live. She can still eat regular food, but it’s not fill as it’s comforting. She doesn’t age, but she moves and has many different aliases to live under. She can go out during the day, sunlight has never hurt her, and she doesn’t sparkle either. Nobody hunts her down, she’s left alone by all the other creatures she encounters, and no weapon can hurt her.

The only thing that ever bothered her was being alone. She hasn’t been alone for that long though; she’s had her brother, Phillip, for all but the last twelve years.

It was 1855 when they were turned. Alex was twenty-five, a recent widow, and Phil was 18, and recently wedded. They were attacked in their family house and Phil’s wife hadn’t made it out alive. She doesn’t know what happened for the next decade, but she knows that they killed a lot of people before they finally came to their senses. She doesn’t like to think about it.

After that, they created a system of faking identities, living, and moving. They’ve lived all over the world, been to college and high school so many times they’ve lost track, and stuck together through the hard times. That changed eventually.

It was October 18th 1998. They went to bar because Alex was a little promiscuous back then and wanted to have sex with no strings attached. Phil never usually came, but this time he was bored, and nothing was good on TV so he tagged along. She sometimes wishes that she told him to stay home.

She met a dude that she ended up fucking in an ally, and Phil met the love of his life, or so he thought.

Maggie Daniels was the most homophobic, piece of shit person Alex had ever met, and she probably would’ve ripped out her throat the first time she met her if Phil wouldn’t have ripped out her own.

Long story short, the bitch dated Phil for two years and then dumped him when someone else came along. Alex has the pleasure of saying she ended up getting to rip out her throat, not that Phil knows that.

Phil ended up going into depression and no medications worked on him so it was a really hard time for them. Alex found a weird ritual that could possibly turn Phil human, or kill him. She proposed the idea to him and he accepted it eagerly. It was painful, and filled with screaming and crying, but it worked. It dulled his senses, stopped his cravings, and started his heart.

_You’ll write me okay?” She said softly looking into his eyes._   
_He smiled and nodded, “Of course.” He pulled her into a tight hug._

He joined the army, and stopped talking to Alex.

**  
Alex opened to door of her apartment and was greeted by her roommate, George, a werewolf that runs the local morgue with her. “You got a call.”

She raised her eyebrows, “From who?”

“They didn’t tell me, they just gave me a number.” George said handing her a slip of paper.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number as she walked into her room.

“SHIELD caller center, please state your name.” A robotic woman’s voice said.

“Alexandra Coulson.” She replied.

“Your call is being transferred.”


End file.
